A Fighter's Fire
by Clair The Guardian
Summary: This story follows a different story of Ash Ketchum, a boy who has been through hell and his brother, Silver, who went with him. Together they set out on a tragic version of the story we know and love. Watch helplessly as they get dragged through hell again and again. Can they get out of this horrid loop? If you don't like sad stuff, don't read this! EVER! Eventual shipping! HIATUS


**A/N**

**Story #3 is here!**

**I would like to thank Pokmon Master 101 (Red) for his help with character design, progression and events. He also came up with the key plot points.**

**So thank you, Red. Without you we wouldn't have this fanfic, the (not so) completed Pokedex, and Pokemon Origins. Thank you for your cameos, your silent nature and getting beat by Gold.**

**We couldn't have done it without you, bro!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Series of Unfortunate Events

Ash looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. He sighed, knowing that he and his brothers would have to go inside soon. He looked over at his brother, Silver, who was next to him and their younger brother, Wes, was on Ash's other side. Ash patted Wes' light tan hair that fell messily over his pale skin. Wes looked little like Silver; with his wild red hair and slightly tanned skin, and nothing like Ash; with his jet black hair and very tanned skin.

"Come on guys, we need to go in now."

Silver sat up and yawned. Wes rolled over, hoping that Ash would think that he was asleep and carry him. Ash rolled his hazel eyes, but picked up Wes, anyways. He, Silver and Wes walked back towards their house. Silver opened the door and stepped in, followed by Ash. He placed Wes on the couch and sat next to him. Silver plopped on the other side of Ash. Ash heard a sigh behind him. He turned to see his father, Red. He didn't say much but was a great father and Pokemon Master. He looked at the boys and smiled. He picked the three up and took them to their room. He set them on their bed. Ash looked up at him and smiled.

"Good night, Daddy."

Red turned and smiled, "Night."

Ash fell asleep to his father's quiet voice.

...

Ash woke to the sound of something crashing. He shot up and looked around. Everything looked normal, his brothers were asleep, the lights were out and it was late. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that had begun to grow inside him. Suddenly, his mother, Delia, burst through the door. She was panting and looked scared. Silver and Wes were awake now, looking confused.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Before Delia could say anything Red burst in. Ash saw his Charizard fighting a flock of Murrcrow. It seemed to be losing. Red stood in front of his family and pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Rapidash, your help is needed."

Rapidash came forward and began to fight with Charizard. Red looked at his family, then back at his Pokemon.

"Keep them back."

Red rushed over to Silver's bed and moved it to reveal a trapdoor. He opened it and unhooked the short ladder. He motioned Silver, Ash and Wes over.

"Stay in here, don't make a sound, do you understand?"

The boys nodded. Red picked up Ash and lowered him in. Then he lowered in Silver as loud bangs came from the door. Before he could lower Wes in, the door was kicked down. Red was able to shut the door and grab his youngest son and wife before they busted in. Ash pecked through a crack in the door. He saw men in black outfits with large red 'R's on them come in.

"There he is! Get him!"

Red pushed Delia behind him. The men rushed

the men grabbed Red and Wes and took them from the room. Ash wanted to call out for him, but he was told not to. He watched the men push Delia to the ground. One man pulled out something from under his shirt and pointed it at Delia.

It was a gun.

Ash looked on with unplaced horror as the man shot Delia. Her blood splattered into his eyes. he wanted to scream, he wanted to call out for his mother, but he followed his father's order and swallowed his scream.

The men left just as quickly as they had come. The two boys stayed in the room until the police found them. They were taken to the nearby hospital for a check up. The boys were left to themselves when it was concluded that they were okay. Ash was trying to process what he had seen the night before.

"...H-hey, Ash?"

He turned to his younger twin brother.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Ash tilted his head in confusion. He walked over to a mirror and looked. He was surprised to find his eyes, not a soft hazel, but a deep red...

...The same color as his mother's blood...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
